


Black Masks and Gasoline

by TheKillersMurderer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillersMurderer/pseuds/TheKillersMurderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When do you really see you're living in a dystopian society?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Masks and Gasoline

I try my hardest to fight, although I know this is the end. I stand on this rusted, broken ship with nothing but my pride, and a near-empty laser gun. BANG! BANG! BANG! On the titanium steel door, they’re coming. I aim down the cracked scope that is barely attached to the gun. I take my last breaths which to me are louder than the creatures banging on the now unstable door. The door flies off and lands at my feet, the room fills with the black, slimy aliens and their odour that is what I imagine spoiled dog food would smell like. One alien opens its disgusting mouth and screams “TIN!” wait, what!?   
“Tin” it screams again. I snap back into reality, which smells of coffee and cake.   
“Seriously Tin? What is with you lately? You’ve washed 2 bowls and a plate in half an hour” My stupid boss says, I wouldn’t be surprised if the freak worked for hell.   
“Sorry” I mumble.  
“Got any plans for tonight? Too bad you’re working late.” God I hate that guy.  
“Okay boss”  
As soon as he turns around I mumble obscenities about him to myself to blow off some steam, because if I didn’t, well, I wouldn’t be washing dishes anymore.   
The store closes at around midnight. I honestly couldn’t care less about what time it was just as long as I got home. I put in my $2 earphones from the black market that still sound better than anything you can get for under $100 at normal shops. I play some punk music, which is technically illegal, but they can’t monitor the music of every band. I loved walking home, but I hate walking home at night, it has this eerie feeling to it. Plus all the scenery is covered in darkness, so you can only see what’s illuminated by street lights, and that isn’t much. I decided to take a closed route, the guards never notice anyone trespassing anyway.   
I was just about ready to cross the bridge towards the exit I leave out of at Central Park when I noticed something fishy on the bridge. A man was standing in the middle with a big brown coat. It was David Langford, the congressman running for president against Jack Caesar. I liked Langford, he wasn’t a control freak like Caesar is, and Langford doesn’t seem as evil. Caesar has made this place much more of a dystopia than it was before he was president. Caesar has been president for 8 years now, something weird always happens that keeps him in the position.   
A shady man in a singlet is walking towards the bridge, that’s weird, it’s like the North Pole out here. The man has his hand deep in his pocket, what’s in his jean pocket? The man walks up to David and…………………….SHOOTS HIM!? The bullet goes straight through his head and his body falls over the railing on the bridge. Another man goes up to the killer and waves his hand in his eyes. The killer falls unconscious.   
What has just happened!? I pull out my phone and record what is happening. The man gets Langford’s body and drags in on the bridge before putting it in a bag. Two policemen come and take the killer away. I now recognise the other man, it was Cody Stanford! Caesars assistant. I decide to walk home the other way.  
On the way home I tried to make sense of what had just happened. Why would Stanford murder Langford? It was a political assassination! Ceasar ordered them to murder Langford, that’s why the police showed up so fast.   
The next morning I uploaded the video on revolution pages I created on Facebook and Tumblr. People need to see this, Caesar is a cheating, lying freak!   
After I got home from work, I checked the pages again, I expected to see at least some likes and followers, but none. Not one person has seen the Facebook page, and the Tumblr page was taken down.   
Day 2 went straight to day 3 which lead to day 5 which expectedly went into the sixth, six days where my efforts for the revolution went unnoticed.   
I decided it’s time to take it up a level. Nobody will notice a few Facebook or Tumblr pages, but they will notice when it’s right in front of their eyes. I pulled out my stocking and scissors to cut holes for a mask, but I rediscovered my Guy Fawkes mask hidden beneath the clothes I never wear. Guy Fawkes masks were made illegal because they symbolise revolution, but I got mine before it was illegal. I dug up some bottles of black spray paint in my shed, I had them from an art project a few years back when I was in school.   
Its 10:00 P.M so no one is allowed to be in the main areas, they’re closed off until 8.   
I put on the mask and travel to 7th street. Just as I thought, no guards, well, none that are doing their jobs. Above was a giant billboard with Caesar reading: “Everything we do, we do for your safety!” and a list of things you cannot do as of now. I tried climbing the building to reach the billboard, but it’s not as easy as it seems.   
After the 8th attempt, I hear someone laugh, have I been caught!?  
“Look, if you wanna get something done, make sure you know how to get it done” a girly voice said, what’s a girl doing out after 9:00?  
The girl put a flashlight on, her skin was pinkish, and she had blue hair with a purple beanie on. She was wearing a ripped leather jacket with a white top, the light was too dim to see anything else.   
“Wanna see something cool?” She whispers. She walks up to me, she had a weird smell, like her perfume was wearing off from her body odour, but the smell wasn’t particularly bad. She goes in a ripped pocket on her faded blue jeans and pulls out two gloves.   
“I’m Kirsty. I like things that are illegal” she says with an evil grin.   
Kirsty puts the two gloves on her hands and begins climbing the building like she’s some sort of superhero. When she reaches the roof, she throws me her gloves.   
“Try these” I put the gloves on and start climbing. It’s weird, like I’m sticking to the wall. Hand in front of hand I begin climbing, and soon enough I reach the top.   
“What were you planning to do up here, Fawksy?” Kirsty asks. I pull out the spray paint and go to the billboard. I start spraying a flag with a R in the middle of a circle, it’s the revolution flag that was burnt by Caesar when he shut down the revolution in 2028.   
Kirsty laughs and says “you wanna start another revolution?” I nod. “What makes you wanna do that?” Kirsty asks keeping her evil grin. I take off the mask, there’s no point for it. “Oh, so you do have a face” Kirsty jokes. After laughing at her own joke, Kirsty asks “but seriously, why do you want a revolution?”  
I explain the story to her, while she makes snarky remarks and jokes her way through it. “That’s no Romeo and Juliet, but would make a great dinner party story” Kirsty says when I finish. I just sigh. “I better get to more billboards” I say. Kirsty stares at me with another one of her devious smiles. “You go home. I got this” Kirsty says. “You sure?” I say. “I was the one who got us up here” Kirsty had a point. “What’s your number? I’ll text you how it went in the morning” Kirsty asks. I give her my name and my number on a piece of paper. “Tinn” She repeats with a smile “I’ll speak to you tomorrow” she runs off and starts climbing the next building.   
My text ringtone rings into my ear. Who the hell is texting me!? I check the text, it’s Kirsty. “Check the page on Facebook called ‘Tinn’s Revolution’” I rush to my laptop and check the page. 520 likes and counting. Holy……..What?  
I text Kirsty and ask how the hell she did that.   
Me: How did you get so many likes?  
Kirsty: Magic :p   
Kirsty: Jks I already knew a group of revolutioners and it sorta sparked with them  
Me: Great!  
Kirsty: Also I planned a rally sorta thing next week. Only the revolutioneers…..I think  
Me: Wait! What!?   
Kirsty: Just be at times square on friday at midday k?  
Me: Okay 

Wednesday night I got home from work, earlier than usual. I noticed something a little odd while entering. The gate was open, I always close it. Must have forgotten. I close the gate and walk to the door. I dig in my pocket and grab my keys. I find the right key and unlock the door. I swing the door open and the butt of a rifle hits me in the face right before I fade to black.   
Reality slowly flickers on and off, sometimes I open my eyes for a moment, sometimes I stay trapped in darkness. I open my eyes, the light burns my eyes. I try to make pictures out of the blurs I am seeing, and regain focus on what is a…….Lab? With a doctor and…….Caesar? Caesar looks at me, he seems discombobulated.   
“Petrenko! Is he supposed to wake up like this?” Caesar asks. “I’m not sure” the doctor who is obviously Petrenko answers. “Did Yorke wake up during his?” Caesar questions. “The only time he really regained any senses was after he killed Langford”.   
What!?  
“Then why is he waking up!?” Caesar was getting agitated. “I don’t know!” Petrenko sounds stressed. “Can you finish the operation by tomorrow? That’s when the text said the rally was”. “Yes. Yes, master” Petrenko says as Caesar walks up to me and knocks me unconscious.   
All I could see for a long time is black. I was encased with darkness, trapped with my thoughts, but I wasn’t asleep. And with a split second, reality kicks in and I am standing on a podium in the middle of Time Square in front of thousands with Guy Fawkes masks. I try to move, but my body isn’t responding to me, it’s being controlled by something. I try to regai control, but it’s hopeless. What is happening!?   
I reach into a bag on the ground, what am I doing? I pull out a massive…….Machine gun!? Oh god, what is happening!? I take the gun and hide it from the people. This has to be a dream. This is just a nightmare. I have to take control of my body. I fight, and fight, and fight, but it’s hopeless. I am about to witness the slaughter of thousands. I reveal the gun and brace for the horror I am about to see.   
I open fire on thousands, and it’s not only me, there are more people firing. I watch all these people gunned down to the ground, and I am completely helpless. A pool of blood fills Times Square, and the sound of screams and yelling vibrates through the air and cut into my ears like a steel knife. All these people murdered, and all I could do is watch.   
I hear a mechanical laughter. It’s Caesar, what has he done!?   
“Finish it, boys. I’ve had my entertainment for the day.” Caesar says. A guard points his gun at my head and sends a bullet straight through my brain.


End file.
